Les frissons de la maturité
by k11
Summary: petite fic entre Harry et Hermione ....


Les persos sont pas à moi ......  
  
Un petit coup se fit entendre à travers sa fenêtre. De son lit disposé contre le mur qui arborait de triomphants drapeaux de gryffondor il vit une jeune fille de dos sur un ballet qui attendait impatiemment qu'il daigne lui ouvrir. Il se leva rapidement sans prendre peine à mettre ses lunettes ni de se couvrir songeant que son oncle et sa tante feraient une attaque à entendre que quelque chose de bizarre c'était produite devant leurs maison. Il ouvrit la fenêtre d'un geste imprécis qui démontra son éveil encore déficient.  
  
Harry ! Joyeux anniversaire ! s'écria la jeune fille qu'Harry n'avait pas reconnu. Il mit ses lunettes et fut stupéfié de la beauté de la jeune fille en face de lui, elle était grande et fine et arborait de généreuses et délicieuses formes bien placées, ses cheveux brun soyeux retombés délicatement sur son dos alors que quelques mèches retomber sur son visage doux et harmonieux.  
  
Hermione ? ! demanda t'il surpris  
  
Harry tu ne m'a même pas reconnu ? j'ai tellement changé que ça ?  
  
Oui tu es plus,. tu as changé.  
  
Hum très joli caleçon. Elle rougit puis : j'en avez assez de ces lettres impersonnelles que je t'envoyais chaque années et je me suis décidée à venir te voir pour faire la surprise de te souhaiter une heureuse année ! lui avait-elle dit d'une traite en l'étreignant  
  
Merci beaucoup mais il est 2 heures du matin ! combien de temps as-tu mis pour arriver jusqu'ici ?  
  
Bien j'ai du attendre que mes parents ce soit endormis et ça doit bien faire 2 heures que je vole.  
  
Merci c'est très gentil à toi heureusement que tu es venu car encore une journée avec les Dursley et je crois sincèrement que j'aurai transformé mon cousin en un lézard visqueux ! lui avait-il dit un sourire aux lèvres qu'elle lui rendit aussitôt dans un petit rire complice.  
  
Je te comprend mais il se fait tard je crois que je devrais repartir sinon je tomberait de sommeil et j'imagine déjà les journaux demain matin s'il me retrouve allongé au sol enlaçant un balais !  
  
Il est très tard c'est vrai et en tant que bon ôte je ne peux te laisser filer de cette façon de plus t'es parents me massacrerai à la gare s'ils savaient que j'avais laisser leurs fille repartir à 3 heures du matin dans les airs !  
  
Et les deux amis se mirent à rire impulsivement, en imaginant déjà la scène d'un Harry entrain de déguerpir à l'assaut d'un père décidément furieux.  
  
Non merci je vais partir sinon mes parents comme tu le dis vont s'inquiéter  
  
J'insiste et je ne vais pas te manger tu sais ? !  
  
Alors c'est d'accord mais je te préviens je ne dors pas sur le parquet !  
  
Il n'en a jamais était question ! cette nuit tu dors avec moi ! c'est mon anniversaire après tout ! lui chuchota t'il d'un timbre de séducteur et éclata de rire à la vue de son amie qui avait l'air surprise  
  
Oh mais non c'est ton anniversaire, mais c'est quand même toi qui dormira sur le parquet et il me faudrait aussi une chemise ou un t-shirt, je ne vais quand même pas dormir toute habiller ! lui indiqua t'elle d'un faux air supérieur qui lui valu les explications de son ami prêt à tout pour ne pas avoir à s'allonger sur le sol  
  
Mais rien n'y faisait elle le laissa penser à son sort jusqu'à ce qu'elle ce soit changé sous le regard discret d'Harry qui se sentait flotter à l'imagination de sa meilleure amie en simple sou vêtements au milieu de sa chambre et en plein nuit devant ses yeux empli d'un désir augmentant de jeune garçon de 17 ans. Mais alors qu'elle fut confortablement installée, le regard sur son ami à terre elle se mit à rire de la situation  
  
Tu vas réellement dormir par terre ? ou il va falloir que je vienne te chercher ? lui marmonna t'elle d'un délicat sourire  
  
C'est vrai je peux venir ? tu ne vas pas hurler que j'ai failli te dévorer ? !puis il se mit à rire d'une mimique satisfait  
  
Bon si tu préfère dormir par terre c'est toi qui voit à tout à l'heure Harry ! lui disait t'elle de façon ironique Tandis que lui de la manière la plus empressé que l'ont puisse imaginer s'était levé et avait rejoint son lit.  
  
Les deux jeunes gens ainsi allongé ne faisait plus aucun bruit malgré leurs éveils, puis Hermione voulant se retourner s'était retrouver dans une situation plutôt cocasse le bras en travers des hanches de son voisin , il n'avait pas bouger pour autant, au contraire après quelques minutes attendant la réaction de son amie qui n'avait pourtant pas retirer son bras il abaissa le sien autour de ses épaules et déplaça ça jambe de manière à ce qu'elle touche la sienne. Elle poussa un léger cri de frayeur à la venu inattendu de ses membres quand elle lui demanda :  
  
Harry ?.. répond je sais que tu ne dors pas !  
  
Hum ? !  
  
Harry ! laisse moi un peu de couverture je commence à sentir un vent frais sur mes cuisses et ça m'empêche de dormir !  
  
A ces mots il se retourna et la serra dans ses bras  
  
Et là tu as encore froid ? murmura t'il doucement au creux de son épaule effleurant de ses lèvres son cou  
  
Merci ça va mieux mais pourrais-je savoir ce que tu fais ? je croyais qu'on était d'accord pour que tu ne me mange pas ! lui avait-elle dit gênée  
  
Bon très bien j'ai compris ! bonne nuit Hermione  
  
Sur ces paroles il se retourna l'air vexé en s'éloignant le plus loin possible de la jeune fille  
  
Harry ? !. je plaisantait excuse moi tu peux revenir je ne le pensais pas c'était la meilleure manière de me réchauffer !  
  
Ah oui pourtant je ne te crois pas ! si tu aurais aimé ça tu n'aurais rien dis ! lui avait t'il dit d'une accentuation qu'on aurait cru que Ron était présent  
  
Allez je t'assure que j'ai adoré !  
  
Oui mais maintenant je suis bien comme ça à demain !  
  
Sur ces mots elle se tourna brusquement à une vitesse incroyable et plaqua son ami sur le dos pour se placer au dessus, elle lui prit les main et attendit sa réaction. Celle-ci ne se fut pas attendre d'un coup il renversa la situation se retrouvant en position dominante sur la jeune fille !constatant avec étonnement que l'effleurement de leurs deux corps lui procurait une sensation jusque là inconnue. Ils restèrent là ainsi allongé sur le lit sans un mot à se regarder tendrement puis l'instant tant attendu arriva, il se baissa légèrement pour l'embrasser, il n'avait jamais vu lèvres aussi douces et sucrées que les siennes il plongea sa langue entre l'ouverture de celles-ci alors que la main d'Hermione explorait petit à petit son dos. Ils étaient tellement bien ainsi plongé l'un dans l'autre et ce fut le baiser le plus doux qu'ils n'avaient pratiqué jusque là, puis alors que le manque d'air se fit sentir ils séparèrent leur bouche à contre c?ur. Néanmoins dès qu'ils se rendirent compte de ce que leurs impulsions leur avaient dictées de faire le réveil affichait 4 heures et d'un communs accord ils préférèrent dormirent et penser à la journée de demain qui allait probablement être fascinante, et sûrement pleine d'évènement inattendu.  
  
  
  
Voilà ce premier chapitre dites moi ce que vous en pensez SVP et si vous avez des propositions pour les prochains chapitres sur le cour des évènements ! Review please ! ! ! 


End file.
